


Silent as the Wind

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Cody wakes to a pleasant surprise one morning when he hears Obi-Wan singing.





	Silent as the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Another little tumblr request, this time it's a short drabble !

Cody was woken to the sound of light humming.

It was nothing loud, or abrupt; just a quiet tune, clear and beautiful yet almost as silent as the wind. Cody listened on, confused for a moment as to where the voice was coming from. He’d never heard such a soft tune before, though the voice was familiar.

He yawned and willed himself to sit up.

Instinctively he turned toward the space next to him and was shocked that it was empty. The previous night, an exhausted Obi-Wan had come to join him, nuzzling next to him and falling asleep almost instantly. Now it appeared that he had left.

However, Cody heard the humming again and looking ahead, saw Obi-Wan sitting at the foot of the bed. He was gazing outside of the open window, which allowed the sun to creep into the room. He was letting the warmth soak his skin before the heat became too much for him. As he did so, he sang.

His voice was soft, like the bedsheets and melodic like the sound of the wind outside. Cody did not even focus on the words, he simply listened and observed as Obi-Wan had seemed to place himself in his own trance.  Cody smiled, finally realizing that this was the voice that had woken him.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan had stopped, sighing lightly and continuing to gaze outside of the window.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Cody broke the silence, causing Obi-Wan to carelessly gaze back.

“Cody, you’re up! Forgive me if I woke you!” He apologized, a smile forming in the corner of his lips as if he’d been caught in the act of something childish.  

“No need to apologize—it was welcomed.” Cody moved toward the foot of the bed until he was behind Obi-Wan. After that, he carefully wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. “I was having a nightmare anyway.”

“Then, I’m glad I woke you.” Obi-Wan responded, melting into Cody’s embrace. “And yes, I can sing. Obviously it isn’t something I do very often or at all now but, it’s something I pride myself in.” He learned back, now absorbing Cody’s warmth. “Though not a lot know I can sing. Qui-Gon said it was foolish…Anakin doesn’t know.”

“You have a beautiful voice.” Cody spoke into his ear. “You shouldn’t hide it.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, not shy at all about showing his talent. “It isn’t for everyone to hear…only a few people.”

“Like me?”

“Like you.”

Cody chuckled, holding Obi-Wan closer and taking the time to gently kiss his lover on the neck. “You should sing for me more then…” He mumbled in between caresses. “I’d love to hear more…”

Obi-Wan let out a silent moan, leaning backward into Cody’s kisses.

After a few moments, he could hardly take anymore when he himself turned around and broke Cody’s embrace.

“Would you like to hear me sing more?” He asked playfully, lightly pushing Cody back down upon the bed.

“I was just about to ask.” Cody responded with a smirk, pulling his love on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, if you wanna request of your own just hmu on my tumblr (maylovely.tumblr.com). I ofc love writing codywan but i'm good with stuff having to do with the clones, obi-wan, ahsoka and anakin.


End file.
